Embaucador
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: Y es que,además de ser un Príncipe, Belphegor era un maldito embaucador, pero Squalo no pensó en eso cuando fue a buscarlo aquella noche.         S x B, oneshot.


En medio de aquella enorme montaña de cadáveres, el rubio reía a carcajadas, blandiendo a diestra y siniestra una gran cantidad de cuchillas ensangrentadas, armas letales con las cuales acababa de perpetrar una masacre humana. Sin embargo, a Belphegor eso le tenía sin cuidado. Reía, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. La vida misma le hervía en las venas mientras la muerte ajena se hacía presente. Se regocijaba al ver lo que sus propias manos habían logrado. Y sonreía otra vez.

Brincando en los charcos de sangre como un infante en un día de lluvia, el genio de Varia avanzó entre los cadáveres, mientras sus botas blancas se teñían completamente de rojo. Si alguno de los cuerpos llamaba su atención, él se detenía, con una sonrisa _exagerada_, y se arrodillaba, esperando poder encontrar un poco más de diversión. Les tocaba el cuello, palpaba sus pechos y después, si no encontraba un rastro de vida en ellos, los arrojaba como basura a un lado y continuaba su despreocupado y macabro paseo. La luna no se había atrevido a asomarse de entre las nubes aquella noche para alumbrarle el camino, por que el rubio era demasiado impuro, demasiado indigno y demasiado bastardo como para merecer siquiera un rayo de la luz del astro, pero él pensaba lo contrario. Estaba seguro de que hasta la misma luna le tenía miedo.

Tarareaba el capricho número 24 de Nicolo Paganini cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien siguiéndolo a una prudente distancia. De hecho, de no ser por que él era un perfecto desconfiado, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de la respiración bien disimulada y de los casi imperceptibles susurros de ropa que se hacían presentes en medio de la noche, pero su experiencia de vida ya le había jugado demasiadas malas pasadas como para permitirse el lujo de confiarse de algo más –o alguien- que no fuera él mismo. Aminoró la marcha y continuó su revisión demoniaca, con una parsimonia tal que más bien pareciera que caminaba en un campo florido a plena luz del día. Y si realmente hubiera sido así; si tan sólo su cabello hubiese estado más corto, dejando a la vista sus ojos; si no vistiese aquellas ropas y si no estuviese tan desquiciado, Squalo, quien ya se encontraba unos metros atrás, podría incluso haberlo confundido con un ángel extraviado en la tierra.

Pero no. Belphegor tenía tanto de ángel como él mismo de redentor.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó aquel demonio rubio, sin volverse para mirarlo. Squalo bufó.

-Me enviaron a buscarte, idiota. Se suponía que sólo tenías que hacer una revisión del terreno, no que tenías que convertirlo en un cementerio.

-Ellos me provocaron. Además, una "revisión del terreno" no es nada sin un poco de diversión, ¿no crees?- espetó Belphegor, pateando despectivamente el cadáver de un hombre maduro ataviado con prendas que, hasta antes del ataque del Príncipe Maldito, habían correspondido a un hermoso y costoso traje. El rubio ensanchó aun más su sonrisa y propinó una patada aún más fuerte en el torso, logrando con ella que el cadáver sufriera la ruptura de un par de costillas.

-Oi, ya es suficiente.

-¿No te gusta, Squalo? ¿Lo encuentras repugnante? –inquirió Belphegor en un tono de voz tan agudo que al de pelo plateado le dolieron los tímpanos- ¿A pesar de tantas personas que has asesinado estos años, todavía sientes asco al ver la sangre? Yo que te hacía más hombre…

-Cállate, imbécil. Primero vienes aquí, armas un jaleo, asesinas a un escuadrón de poco más de setenta hombres de la Familia Lucotti, y encima te pones a jugar con los cadáveres….estás jodido, Belphegor. Jodido hasta la médula. Al menos ten un poco de compasión hacia…

-¿Compasión? ¿Compasión, dijiste? ¿Estás hablando en serio, Superbi? Creo que ya va siendo hora de que alguien te enseñe un poco de anatomía humana, por que parece que tú todavía eres demasiado estúpido y demasiado blando como para comprenderlo por ti mismo…

Palmoteando como un niño pequeño, Belphegor escogió de entre aquel montón el cuerpo de un joven que seguramente no sobrepasaba los 19 años de edad. Su cabello rubio, de un tono más claro que el del Príncipe, se encontraba completamente despeinado, y su rostro estaba surcado con arañazos y cortes, visiblemente realizados por las cuchillas de Belphegor con anterioridad. El Varia lo dejó junto a los pies de Squalo y comenzó su discurso, con un tono demasiado serio para él.

-¿Lo ves, Squalo? Este impuro no ha llegado a conocer su futuro. Seguramente pensaba que sería ascendido a sottocapo* o algún rango similar, pero ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de regresar a casa, por que se la he quitado yo. Fue tan sencillo que ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo matado- Tomó el mentón del joven muerto, y continuó- ¿Ves su rostro? Te aseguro que yo le hice un favor al asesinarlo. A él, como basura que era, no le esperaba nada más que la muerte en algún momento, y qué mejor que morir a manos de un Príncipe como yo. ¿No te parece que tuve la suficiente compasión por él al quitarle legítimamente algo que jamás iba a aprovechar?

-Serás bastardo…

Belphegor río de aquella manera tan característica que tenía y, juguetonamente, comenzó a deslizar sus cuchillas por la ya fría piel que tenía enfrente. Clavó una de sus armas justamente en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, y haciendo gala de su apodo de "Destripador", dejó que las demás danzaran sobre el resto del cuerpo, desgarrando, hiriendo, profanando. Sus manos pronto se tiñeron de sangre helada, y sintió renacer en sí mismo el instinto asesino.

-¡Basta, idiota! ¡Detente, he dicho! ¡Belphegor, es suficiente!

-¡Es mi mundo, Squalo Superbi! ¡Es lo que tengo y lo que gobierno! ¡Por que soy un Príncipe! ¡Y ni siquiera tú puedes cambiarlo, escoria!

El puñetazo que recibió después lo calmó durante unos segundos, y levantó el rostro para fijarse en los ojos de Superbi, fríos, cargados de ira y frustración. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración y furia contenida, y atisbó en ellos también el deseo de pelear. Comprendió entonces que lo tenía acorralado. Squalo era tan predecible como cualquier otra persona.

Se acercó al mayor con firmeza y, aprovechando que Squalo tenía baja la defensa, se abalanzó sobre él, comenzando a devorarle los labios de una manera tan fiera que el de cabello plateado no logró quitárselo de encima. Retrocedió unos pasos y tropezó con algo –ni siquiera supo con qué-, pero fue suficiente como para que ambos cayeran al suelo. Superbi, enfadado, intentó reclamar, pero Belphegor le mordió el labio, hiriéndolo a tal grado que brotó la sangre, misma que el rubio se encargó de limpiar con su lengua. Y entonces, se apartó de sus labios, y _lo miró_.

En toda su vida, Squalo había visto una gran infinidad de ojos, así como muchas variaciones en sus tonalidades: del verde más radiante hasta el azul más nítido, pasando por el castaño y el gris. Sin embargo, jamás había visto ojos tan exóticos como los de Belphegor. Eran rojos completamente, y de un tono tan vivo, tan antinatural, que al tiburón le dieron escalofríos al mirarlos directamente. La pupila estaba rodeada de rojo, y la sombra del flequillo los cubría de tal modo que parecían un río de sangre. Una mirada propia de un asesino.

-¿Te gustan, Squalo? Todo mundo cree que son azules….si supieran que están equivocados… Considérate afortunado. Nadie jamás los ha visto.

-Te voy a contar hasta tres para que dejes tus idioteces, cabrón, y te quites de encima. No estoy para tus jueguitos de crío. Uno…

-_Ushishishi_... ¿No te agrada, acaso? – inquirió el Destripador, susurrándole al oído, logrando así que el mayor se estremeciera un poco, pero sólo un poco. Se sentó a horcajadas en sus caderas y comenzó a frotarse contra la apenas existente erección de Squalo, la cual se endurecía más al sentir el frágil cuerpo de Belphegor- Por que pareciera que quieres follarme ya mismo, aquí, ahora…

-Bel…

-Lo necesitas, Squ…lo sabes…deseas que yo cambie, ¿verdad? Que sea un niño bueno, que deje de asesinar personas, que gima tu nombre mientras me la metes hasta hacerme llorar…

¿Si realmente Squalo lo deseaba? No se había puesto jamás a pensarlo. Para él, Belphegor era un completo misterio, una existencia tan poco apropiada para este tipo de mundo que la sola idea de que hubiera alguien con esas características era ya perturbadora, eso sin mencionar el conocerlo y convivir diariamente con él. Squalo procuraba siempre mantenerse lo más alejado posible, no por miedo, sino por simple precaución. Sabía que el rubio era peligroso, pero, ahora que lo tenía frotándose contra su ya endurecido miembro, jadeando obscenamente, no pudo evitar pensar que sí, que lo deseaba, con todo lo que ello conllevara. Estaba dispuesto a ignorar que se encontraban a mitad de un campo de batalla, que los cuerpos inertes yacían a un lado de ellos, que la sangre le estaba manchando la ropa y que el chiquillo que tenía encima era un desquiciado. Lo que quería era, efectivamente, follárselo hasta que Belphegor le rogara clemencia.

Tomó al Príncipe de la cintura y llevó una de las manos –la que aún era real- hacia la bragueta de sus pantalones de piel, bajándola, colando sus dedos por entre su ropa interior para poder así masturbar a Bel. Mientras lo hacía, tomó la nuca ajena con la mano que le quedaba libre y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo con hambre. El contacto fue bien recibido por el más pequeño, quien a su vez llevó sus manos al cabello de Squalo, tirando de él hasta casi lograr que el tiburón gimiera de dolor. Sólo por que era Squalo, y la verdad, sólo por joder.

-Y seguro quieres que te la mame, ¿a que sí, tiburón? Porque seguramente ni el Jefe lo hace, no señor, el sólo se limita a follarte como a una puta. Y ni siquiera el Vongola del beisbol te da ese gusto, lo sé…

-Cállate, basura- indicó el mayor, presionando con fuerza el miembro de Bel. El solo sonrió, por que sabía que había dado en el blanco. Le estaba dando a Squalo donde más le dolía, y lo disfrutaba, aunque por supuesto, todo lo que conllevara dolor, tanto físico como mental, le fascinaba.

Y efectivamente, el muy cabrón le bajó el cierre del pantalón con la boca, los boxers y comenzó a lamer su miembro, succionando con fuerza. Obviamente, el tiburón no iba a gemir, pero sí se dio la libertad de enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Bel, marcándole así el ritmo que debía seguir. El joven genio incluso llegó a morder su miembro, lo cual no logró que Squalo se enfadarse, pero sí tuvo la gracia de empalmarle más si era posible. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo, el rubio se detuvo, causando que él emitiera un gruñido de insatisfacción.

De nuevo, Belphe se acomodó sobre el regazo ajeno, dejándose caer sobre el miembro del de cabello plateado, simulando la penetración. Tomó las manos de Superbi y las colocó sobre su cintura, gesto que el mayor tomó como una invitación a continuar con aquella locura, la cual aceptó gustoso. Movía su cadera con fuerza, golpeando certeramente, haciéndoles a ambos morderse los labios para no gemir de placer aun cuando Bel llevara todavía las ropas puestas. El rojo sangre se encontró con el gris acero. Lluvia contra tormenta. Varia vs Varia.

-Squalo… -gimió Bel a su oído, causándole escalofríos. Sus heladas manos se posaban ahora por debajo de su camisa, pellizcando sus pezones, impacientando cada vez más a Superbi, sin embargo, le dejó hacer, por que el niño realmente sabía lo que hacía. Y esos ojos…no podía dejar de ver esos ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ushishishi…. _Bye-by_

-¡Hijo de…!

Lo último que el de ojos grises alcanzó a distinguir entre el dolor y la confusión fue la risa enferma de Belphegor, acompañada de una última mirada sádica mientras lamía las cuchillas empapadas en sangre. El mayor se llevó una de las manos al costado, intentando detener la hemorragia, pero fue un intento inútil, por que ya su vista se nublaba. Maldito, maldito Príncipe embaucador...

Antes de desmayarse, Squalo Superbi juró que jamás volvería a caer en las trampas de Belphegor.

* * *

><p>*sottocapo: es el segundo al mando, en resumen, la mano derecha del Cappo. Imagínense algo así como el Gokudera de todos los líderes de la Mafia.<p> 


End file.
